1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric meter boxes and other like utility equipment enclosures, and is concerned in particular with an improved tamper resistant lock assembly for use in preventing unauthorized access to the interiors of such boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide locks with flat angled flanges designed to overlap and prevent unauthorized opening of meter box covers. Various embodiments of such locks are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,831 (Morris et al.); 4,475,365 (Swisher); 4,474,041 (Finck); 4,254,647 (Finck); 4,144,729 (Nielsen); and 1,343,851 (Roe).
These known locks suffer from a number of problems and disadvantages, not the least of which is the succeptability of their flat angled flanges to bending, prying or cutting. Other problems include the difficulty of machining and assembling such locks, which often translates into unacceptably high costs.
Among the objectives of the present invention is the provision of an improved lock assembly which is highly tamper resistant, which because of its simple design is easy to machine and assemble, and is thus capable of being manufactured more efficiently and at a lower cost as compared to prior art designs.